


Letters to each other

by Dragonagrrlover



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonagrrlover/pseuds/Dragonagrrlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the letters that leliana and her warden sent through out dragon age inquisition</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter to leliana

My lovely nightingale,

Sorry I have been busy to Wright to you but I promise I will get back into the routine of writing to you so how have they been treating you inquisition I hope well.i honestly mist you more then ever on the night I hope the maker is watching over you so how has your week been I would to know right now I am in Navarra yeah I know long way away but soon I should be home.

To day Alister got his head suck in a bucket you would of loved to see it he fell over and he landed in a bucket priceless I wish I didn't go away but you know that I am trying to find cure for the calling no matter what I will find it and I will come home to you. Also I have something for you when I see you again guess what it is I bet you can't. I I heard about conclave being destroyed and about defines death I hope you are doing okay don't worry it will okay just keep that lovely smile on your face and that will keep you going like it always dose. Well I need to go sleep I can't wait to get a lettered off of you again it the only thing that keep me going in the the dark times. 

Let the maker watch over you in this life time and the next 

Your warden Alex Amell   
Xxxxx


	2. Letter to Alex

Alex, 

 

That letter was so sweet I love it okay I guess you have got for me a dagger right I better it a dagger right. Cassandra has got this prisoner who has survived the attack she has not woken up yet but she has a weird mark on her hand we don't know what it is but a apostate is studding it. I hope she is okay also the define death has hit me hard but I am not trying to get it in the away of my work the pass week has been hard for all of us the war between the Templars and mages was just about to end but not any more. Also I hope the bucket is off of Alister had now but when I red that it made me laugh so hard.

I do mist you and our warm bed roll I hope you are not hurt or anything bad has happened to you and hope the maker is watching over you is well. Anyway they have been giving me respect so much kindness they are all good people like you I don't have much time on my hand you know as spy master for the inquisition and that but I will make time to write is well to keep you happy it not the same with out you Alex I mist you more every day we are a part. Sorry it short but I have work to do.

Stay strong and keep going   
Love you lost you lover leliana


	3. A new world

Leliana,

 

Sorry about not writing for a month but we have been on the move we are in the storm cost right now taking care of something it a new world out there since that thing in the sky has appeared. I do hope it not the start of another blight so this girl she has a mark then okay now that strange but it could help you or if when you get this you have found out about what it dose then good for you. 

 

I do kind of think it is a bad Idea to start the inquisition of old up again you know what they did but it is your Choice to do it but this thing you are doing is a double edge sword so either way it could turn out good or bad. I hope it will not change you you know being the spymaster and that. Today we saw a green thing in the sky we can't close it so we ran yes I can hear you saying now hero of frelden running away I would have never guess it but we did. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you I really mist you more now then ever when I do find it I will join you where you are and stay with you forever. I must be the worst girlfriend ever for you with never seeing me or comforting you in your times of need so and sorry.

 

I hope you are doing fine and good luck make the maker watch over you   
From your warden Alex   
Xxxxxx


	4. If only

Alex,

The person we captured is now being called the heralded of andrastay I know right she is very nice and funny just like you if only you are hear we could have so much fun. I think the heralded has a crush on our ambassador over they way she looks at her any way how is your trip going good I hope. It must be boring without me there when this is all over I will join you for good this time nothing will make us go away from each over I need to make this short we have a war council on in a moment.good luck with your journey.

 

You lovely nightingale   
Xxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it short I have a lot to do to day I should publish a new one soon :) Also I like you to comment what over work should I publish it don't have to be dragon age if you don't want one but comment on what you want to see next


End file.
